poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Danger/Saving Willow Apple
Here is how Willow Apple's journey through the forest begins in Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple. Later, Cheerilee had a talk with Yuna. Cheerilee: Okay, Did Willow Apple at least bring her boots? her raincoat? a first-aid kit? a map? When did she leave? Princess Yuna: It must've been hours ago. Cheerilee: Oh, no! Soon, Yuna called out The Wiztastics, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash. Princess Yuna: You need to wear boots and raincoat. Make sure no further harm comes to Willow Apple. Sebastian: Don't worry, Princess Yuna. You can always count on us. Scuttle: So, What're we waiting for? Tip: Yeah, Let's get this rescue mission started! Dash: I've packed the cubits for the Wiztastics. Magnifo: Wonderful, Dash. Wizwuz: (chuckles) Mesmo: Hooray! Tip: Let's go! So, They set out to catch up with Willow Apple. Several hours later, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh got back from making pie deliveries. Applejack: Howdy, Cheerilee. How'd it go with Wallace and Gromit? Cheerilee: I was returning to check on Willow Apple to see if she's doing okay. When suddenly, She ran out on me when I was trying to look after her. Apple Bloom: I think Cheerilee was being overprotective on Willow Apple. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Applejack: Whoa there, Cheer. Slow down a bit. You're getting a little carried away and started babying Willow Apple. Now, Let's just calm down and talk for one minute. Meanwhile, Willow Apple was carrying a cart of souvenirs through the forest. Willow Apple: Okay, Won't be much further now. Just one more mile and I'll be at town. Ozzy: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Strut: A little filly lost and alone in the forest! Willow Apple: Uh-Oh! And Willow Apple ran for her life with the cart and hid it under the bushes. Willow Apple: I've gotta distract them somehow. (gets an idea) Hey You Two! Can't Catch Me! (raspberry) Ozzy: Why you!? Strut: Let's get her! Willow Apple ran as fast as her hooves would let her. Then, Rescue has come from her own friends. Tip: Hello, Ozzy and Strut. Dash: Don't even think about hurting her! Sebastian: Here it goes. (pinches Ozzy and Strut by their tails) Ozzy and Strut: Ow! Strut: Let's get out of here, Ozzy! We're done for! Ozzy: I'm Going first, Strut! I'm always first! Ozzy and Strut being chased away by the Wiztastics Max. Wiztastics Max: And don't come back! Willow Apple: Thank goodness y'all came to the rescue! Sebastian: Are you okay, Willow Apple? Willow Apple: Thanks to you guys. Tip: Didn't your mother told you you need someone looking after you! Dash: We're just glad this wasn't a whole lot worse. Scuttle: I mean, sure we lost the cart and all the souvenirs, but at least you're... Willow Apple: (clears her throat as she brought out the souvenir cart) Scuttle: Safe. Sebastian: The cart! And all the souvenirs! You actually got them all the way up here? In the dark? Through the Forest? Past Ozzy and Strut? ...By yourself? Willow Apple: Well... yeah. Tip: Huh, wow. That's impressive! Anybody and anypony who can do that on her own, well, she don't need ;someone or somepony like your mom babying her. Dash: I'll say. Come on, We've got souvenirs to deliver. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225